


Patch you up

by Injeolmi_hyuck



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boxer Hirai Momo, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Patching Each Other Up, just girlfriends being cute together, soft sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Injeolmi_hyuck/pseuds/Injeolmi_hyuck
Summary: Boxer!Momo comes home from training and Sana treats her wounds.





	Patch you up

**Author's Note:**

> \- Non-graphic mentions of cuts and wounds (?) -
> 
> This is my first ever one shot and my first time writing girlxgirl. It's based off of the prompt "Patching each other up", which I found online and thought to myself "How could you use this for a fandom that doesn't have any violence or fighting?" so this is what I came up with.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Momo smelled the cupcakes even before she closed the door behind her, making her stomach growl. She let the sports bag fall to the floor with a loud thud and made her way to the kitchen whilst trying to stretch out her sore muscles. A sharp pain went through her shoulders and she winced, a silent groan slipping her lips. Maybe she shouldn't have worn herself out that much, but once standing under the headlights hanging over the boxing ring, she couldn’t hold herself back.

“Oh, there you are!”

Sana was already facing her when she walked through the door and saw her beautiful girlfriend leaning against the fridge, arms crossed over her chest. The delicious scent was even more prominent here and Momo could make out several little pink colored cakes baking in the oven.

“I'm sorry, I'm late. I wanted to call you but my phone died.” She tried to explain herself but stopped when Sana raised her hands to her mouth and gasped. Momo looked down at her feet, as she knew exactly what caused this reaction.

Still not looking up, she saw Sana's small feet, covered by a pair of pastel purple socks with kittens on them, appearing in the corner of her eye and stopping right before her own. Delicate fingers found their way to Momo's chin and gently pushed up her face.

She didn't look mad, Sana never got mad. Upset is probably the best description of her emotions, and Momo hated to be the reason for that. She didn't even flinch when Sana cupped her face, and then traced the red cuts on her left cheek with her fingers.

Seeing Sana's concerned expression made Momo feel so bad, she had to look away, and instead, fixed her gaze on the other girl's long brown locks, that she had put up into a ponytail.

Momo was tired, so tired. The aftermath of punching and kicking other people for multiple hours straight finally had an effect on her, and she just wanted to lay down in bed, cuddled up to Sana who would sing a lullaby on some nights, to comfort her.

“We need to clean those,” Sana breathed, then cleared her throat to get rid of the hoarseness in her voice. “Come on.” Momo just nodded and let herself get pulled out of the kitchen and into their bathroom where they kept their first aid kit in the cupboard under the sink. The two girls were used to this by now, Momo sitting on the closed toilet seat, whilst Sana is kneeling in front of her, disinfecting her wounds and failing at the attempt to hide how worried she was.

In the beginning of their relationship, Momo hid that side of her, the sport that gave her so much, but also hindered her from having a relationship. As soon as people found out, they left her because they couldn't deal with the fact that she was purposefully beating up other people as well as receiving punches, multiple times a week.

She thought she was just doomed to die alone one day until she met Sana.

Sana was her world.

“What are you thinking right now?” Sana asked her, looking amused by the fact that her girlfriend zoomed out like she always did. Momo shook her head laughing when she realized how cheesy her thoughts were but decided to share them with her anyway.

“I love you so much,” Momo said and happily watched the bright smile appearing on Sana's face.

“You're so cheesy.” Sana pulled out a pack of band-aids out of the first aid kit and showed them off to her girlfriend, excitedly. “Look what I found at the shops yesterday. I got them because the little black cats reminded me of you, and the pink unicorns are me. It looks like they're in love, isn't that quite fitting?”

Momo couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly. It was a thing Sana did, buying band-aids with the weirdest designs she could find so that Momo had to walk around with either two kissing elephants or purple squirrels saying I love you on her face and hands. She couldn't care less about the funny looks she received from other people on the streets, because wearing these stupid band-aids made Sana laugh, and that was all she ever wanted. To see her gorgeous smile, knowing that she was responsible for it.

“I love you too, by the way,” Sana whispered after gracing Momo's face with two cats and unicorns. Momo returned her loving gaze and took Sana's hand in her own. They kept looking into each other's eyes whilst Momo slowly lifted their intertwined hands up to her face and kissed the back of her girlfriend's hand. She proceeded to gently stroke her girlfriend's arm, thinking about all the love she had given her with it during the past few years they'd been dating, through cooking and caring for her, or other things.

Momo pulled back Sana's sleeve to place more kisses on it but pulled away when she noticed several long red scratches all over it, ruining her otherwise perfect skin. Sana caught on to what was going on in her head. “Oh don't worry, that was just Puffy.”

She couldn't help but laugh. “I swear to god if this woman doesn't get her cat under control, I'll have to pay her a visit and throw some hands.”

Sana giggled as she ran a hand through Momo's hair, messing up her straight bangs. “I fear that if you do that, I'll lose my job as a geriatric nurse and have to clean toilets until I die.”

“Now you're being dramatic,” Momo said in a funny voice and reached down with her hand to grab a bunch of band-aids out of the red box on the floor. “Give me your hand,” she instructed her girlfriend and pat her lap for her to put her hands on, “It's my turn to patch you up now.”


End file.
